Because of you it is
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: Well all know how important your sweet sixteen it is. How memorable it should be.....so will Troy succeed in giving Gabriella the most memorable if not the best birthday of her life?


**An: **hey guys! I just couldn't stay away for long. I actually came up with this idea while I was sleeping…..or rather falling asleep so enjoy…….oh before I forget this is dedicated to my really good friend yasmina…..=D hope you like it hon!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing……that's the sad truth…..I never have and I never will….

**Troy's pov**

The incessant ringing kept getting louder and louder. I moaned as I pulled the pillow over my face hoping to drown the noise out. If anything it got worse.

I groaned as I threw the pillow away. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. As soon as my eyes shifted into focus they darted around the room looking for the source of the noise.

I noticed the alarm clock ringing so I yawned loudly as I turned it off. I sat there for another minute or two trying to clear the foggy haze that was my mind and remember why I set the alarm to 9am.

I shot out of bed as I remembered. Today was the day. The day I would surprise Gabi.

A smile graced my features as I kicked off the covers and went to the bathroom. I took a quick hot shower and brushed my teeth.

I picked out a pair of ripped jeans and an old wildcats t-shirt. I decided to leave my hair as messy as it was since Gabi always loved it like that.

I shook my head as water splashed all over my bedroom.

I grabbed my cell phone and made my way down the stairs.

I whistled as I trotted down the stairs. My eyes searched the abandoned room and I sighed as I noticed the note on the fridge.

_Emergency at work_

_We'll be home as soon as we can_

_Good luck with the surprise_

_Love _

_Mum and Dad_

I smiled as I crumbled the paper and tossed it in the bin. I wasn't going to let anything damper my mood. Everything had to be perfect.

I grabbed an apple and some milk and cereal. I reached out to the top cabinet and took out a bowl. I poured the milk placed it back in the fridge then dumped the contents of the cereal box.

I started chewing on the apple thoughtfully as my eyes kept daring to the clock every 5 minutes. I only needed 5 more minutes to be able to call Chad.

I pulled out my cell and pressed speed dial 3. I pressed the phone to my ear as I chewed on my cereal.

"Hello?" I heard a gruff voice.

"Hey man" I said as I swallowed a mouthful.

"Hoops" He said instantly waking up. "What's up man? You got everything ready?" He inquired as he yawned loudly.

"Yup everything's set" I said as I dumped the bowl in the dishwasher.

"Don't worry I'm just going to take a shower then go to the backyard and place it" He said as I heard the water turn on.

"Thanks man I owe you one" I said gratefully as I cradled the phone between my shoulder and my ear.

"No you don't….gotta go good luck" He said as he hung up.

I took the phone and smiled it as I flipped it closed. Gabriella was going to wake up in about 5 minutes. I needed to get over to her house to begin.

I grabbed the keys to my car but then decided against as I placed them in my pocket instead. A nice long walk with the fresh air would do me good.

I scribbled a quick note to my mum and dad then headed out towards my destination.

A few minutes later I was at Gabriella's house. I had already told her mum of my plan so everything should go smoothly.

I climbed up the tree as usual and landed on her balcony with a thud. I rapped on the door as I waited patiently for her to open.

The curtains drew back and a smile immediately graced her face when she saw me.

She opened the door and threw her arms around me in a bug hug. "Good morning" She murmured in my ear as she pulled back.

"Good morning" I said as she side stepped me to close her balcony door. I took the time to notice her outfit.

She was wearing a green t-shirt with black stripes and frills that hugged her curves perfectly. It went a little bit past her knees. To match it she was wearing white jeans that were ripped in several parts.

She had on a beaded black necklace and a simple pair of earrings. Her hair was let loose and it draped her back. Her ebony curls were curlier than usual today and she had on a light amount of blush and just the faintest touch of mascara.

She looked absolutely striking.

"What are you staring at?" She asked raising a critical brow as she turned to face me.

"You look….."My throat clogged up with emotion "Spectacular" I whispered taking a step close to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She said smiling as I wrapped her in my embrace. She immediately melted into my arms and I buried my face in her hair. Her freesia scented hair.

She pulled back after a while and gave me a soft smile. "So not that I don't enjoy having you here but what are you doing her so early?" She asked voicing her thoughts.

My mind was still clouded up from her sweet scent. "Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"..here?" She enunciated each word separately as if she was talking to a preschooler.

I shook my head to clear my mind out of the haze and gave her a full smile.

"You and I miss montez are going to spend the whole day together" I said as I watched her face light up with excitement.

"Really?" She asked her eyes lighting up like those of a kid on Christmas.

I nodded as she smiled even more. "I'll have to tell my mum though" She mumbled as she headed towards the door.

I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "She knows" I said I brushed as strand of hair out of her face.

She blushed and then bit her lip nervously.

"I have something for you" I announced suddenly.

"Troy" She warned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know how I feel about you spending money on me"

I chuckled at how adorable she looked "I know but I couldn't help pampering you" I said as I reached into my pocket.

"Close your eyes" I whispered as she sighed. Her hands dropped to her side and she squeezed her eyes shut.

I took her hand gently and then placed a ring on it.

"Open your eyes" I said my breath tickling her face. She opened her eyes and gasped at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful" She murmured as she ran her fingers across it gently. It was a small ring that sparkled. It had the letter B on it. It was simple but gorgeous just like her.

"Thank you" She whispered as she placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled "You're welcome" I beamed at her.

"You Gabriella Montez are going to receive a series of presents until the clock strikes midnight" I declared as I plopped down on her desk chair.

"Why midnight?" She asked curiously as she sat down on her bad.

"Because that's when your birthday starts" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And if I say no to these presents?" She said defiantly.

"You don't have a choice" I said simply as I shrugged. I smirked as I watched her expression. I knew how she felt about surprises and people spending money on her. But after all it's not every day that your girlfriend turns 16.

"Your second gift is this" I said as I pulled out a box from my pocket. I went over to her side of the bed and sat on gently.

I handed her the box and she eyed it curiously before shrugging and opening it.

She carefully tugged at the ribbon. Then she cautiously removed the lid. She gasped in surprise yet again as she saw what I got her.

The second gift was a silver bracelet. It had 3 small purple flowers and it looked so elegant and classy the minute I saw it…..I just had to get it.

She picked it up cautiously as if afraid to break it. "Do you like it?" I asked nervously as I scratched the back of my neck.

"I love it…..it's so simple so……exquisite" She said beaming at me. "Can you help me put it on?"She asked apologetically.

I nodded as I shifted. I placed it on her hand put the clasp into place. But my hands lingered longer enjoying the softness of her skin.

The warm feeling I got whenever I touched her. I could tell she liked it too because she sighed contently before I removed my hands.

"Your 3rd present" I declared as I stood up. "Stand up" I told her as I gave her my hand. She looked at it confusedly but then took it anyway. She stood up and waited patiently for me to give her the present.

"Turn around" I said gently as she complied.

I took a deep steadying breath as I placed the necklace around her neck. She fingered it gently for a while then turned around to face me a radiant smile on her face.

"You got me that locket I wanted" She said surprised that I remembered.

"of course I remember how you admired it so I got it for you" I said as I smiled at her. She wrapped her arm around my torso and buried her face in my shirt.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and breathed in her scent.

"Thank you so much" She murmured into my shirt.

"It's my pleasure" I said as I stroked her hair.

She pulled back and looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Just how many presents did you get?" She asked warily.

I chuckled as I pressed my lips to her forehead. "That's for me to know and you to find out,love" I whispered in her ear.

She shivered as I pulled back and smiled at her.

I took her hand and lead her out the door she followed me wordlessly.

"You're mum's out?" I asked as we rounded the corner to face an empty kitchen

She said a simple "yes" then lapsed into silence.

I went to the door that led to her backyard then pushed it open. She went in then I followed after her.

"Close your eyes" I said as I walked to stand in front of her. Her brown orbs eyed me thoughtfully then she closed her eyes. I took both her hands and started to lead her.

I mentally counted to ten in my head. I turned around and smiled as I saw that the gift was right where Chad put it.

I made a mental note to thank him again for getting it there in one piece.

I left her standing there and went over and opened the box. I took the content out and strode over to Gabriella.

"You can open your eyes" I said finally as her eyes flew open.

Before I knew what happened I was being held in a bone crushing hug so strong I nearly toppled over.

"This is the dress I've wanted" She exclaimed pulling back beaming like there was no tomorrow.

"But Troy" She said her smile faltering "It was so expensive" She said eyeing the dress and running her hands over its smooth material.

"It was worth it" I said shrugging "Plus you know I can afford it" I said to reassure her.

"it's not that…..it's just this is too much" She said as her eyes shot up to meet mine.

"Nothing is too much for you Brie" I said as my hand reached up to stroke her cheek. She sighed as she closed her eyes and savored my touch.

Her eyes flew open as a small smile played on her lips. "Go try it on" I urged her smiling as her lit up.

I flipped my cell phone on and dialed another number " Hey Troy…..what's up?" Taylor said as soon as she answered.

"Hey Tay…..I just gave her the first few presents….she loved them……and you were right……the dress is wonderful….thanks" I said all in one breath.

"Whoa slow down Romeo…..your welcome….and of course she loved them…..you've given them so much thought" She said kindly.

"So is the other present with you?"

"Yup…..bring it over in 5?" I confirmed.

"Will do" She said as she hung up.

As soon as I hung up I felt a presence behind me. I turned and there standing near the doorway. A striking vision in red was gabriella.

She had her pulled up in a bun with a few streaks dangling. The dress reached jus to her knees and it hugged her curves perfectly.

It showed off a bit of her tan collarbone but not too much just the right amount.**(picture of dress in profile last one on the left)**

She blushed a deep shade or red as she approached me. I chuckled as I took her hand kissed it. "You look gorgeous" I commented as I stood up.

"Thank you" She said flushing even more.

I took her hand and led her to the front door.

I left her by the door and went down the stairs. I started clapping my hands and whistling. "Wildcat what are you doing?" She asked confused as she made an attempt to join me. I gesture for her to stay.

"Wait a sec" I said as I put both my hands in my mouth and whistled.

A pair of feet could be heard and the next thing I knew I was toppled to the ground as a little puppy licked my face.

"Hey snow" I said as I affectionately patted his head and picked him up. He was so small. He simply yelped and licked my hand.

"Oh my gosh" Gabriella said as she approached. Snow eyed her cautiously at first but then jumped into her hand and nuzzled into her.

"He's so cute" She crooned as he yawned quietly.

She noticed a note and picked it up. She opened it and smiled as she read it out loud.

"_To brie I know you've always wanted one so I hope you like him…..his name is snow with love your wildcat"_

She smiled brightly as she maneuvered towards me and gave me a big hug. Snow yelped at being squeezed in between us. "Sorry snow" She said as she patted him. He barked contently at having the attention returned to him.

"Looks like you have competition Troy" She teased as she scratched his ears.

"I guess I'll take him back then" I said as I made a move to grab him

"Don't you dare" She said her eyes wide with horror as she held him close to her.

"Gabriella….chill" I said smiling.

The soft snores of snow broke our gaze as she went upstairs to put him to sleep. I turned to my phone once again " Troy boy you called just in time" Sharpay's voice ran through the phone.

I chuckled " So you got them?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup and you owe me" She said chuckling.

"Of course" I said seriously.

"Chill Troy I was kidding…….I'm coming up the street right now" She said as she hung up. I swung open the front yard door and eyed the street for Sharpay's pink convertible.

I spotted it as it slowly eased near Gabriella's house.

Sharpay got out in all her pink glory and walked over to me. She gave me a friendly hug. "Front row seats" She said as she handed me the tickets.

"Thanks Shar you're the best" I said gratefully.

"Just go impress your girl Casanova" She said as she rolled her eyes. She smiled then took off. I went back and shut the door behind me.

"Hey" I heard Gabriella's voice say behind me. I jumped up startled and turned around to face her.

"Was that Sharpay" She asked her nose scrunched up in confusion. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes" I said simply.

"Come on we are going somewhere special" I said as I took her hands.

"Mind if we borrow your car?" She shook her head and gave me the keys

"Lemme leave my mum a note then" She said as she turned to the door. I spun her back around as she landed in my arms.

"Your mum knows" I admitted as I took her hand and lead her. She gave me an amused smile.

"Just when did you tell my mum all this?" She asked as I opened the door for her.

"Yesterday" I said as I shut the door. I ran over to my side and slipped in.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a blindfold. "Here" I said as I handed her the blindfold.

"You know I hate blindfolds and surprises" She said as she slumped back in her seat.

"Sorry love just this one please" I begged as I took my eyes off the road for a sec to give her my puppy dog face.

She sighed as she placed the blindfold on. I turned my attention back to the road and drove for a while as I checked my watch. It was nearly 2:00pm. It started at exactly 2:00pm.

I arrived at our destination and parked the car. I rushed out and opened her side as I lead her out of the car slowly.

I took of the blindfold in one swift movement. Her eyes widened and all the came out of her mouth was 'wow'.

"A good wow I hope?" I inquired chuckling as I took her hand. Her fingers immediately intertwined with mine.

"The best kind of wow" She breathed as she looked down at our hands. She smiled and looked up. She smiled even more when she met my gaze.

I handed the guy the tickets and he led us to our seat. I turned to face Gabriella and only then did I see that realization dawned on her face.

"Oh my gosh Troy you didn't get me tickets to see-"

"Ladies and gentleman….Kris Allen!" **(He's this season's American idol winner…..he's amazing…..wish I could see him in concert……anyway back to the story)**

She screamed along with everyone else as Kris appeared on stage. She wrapped her arms around me and smiled as she whispered in my ear "Thank you so much…..you're the best" She said as she gave me a peck on the lips.

I smiled as she turned her attention to the singer on stage.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Kris asked into the microphone as he smiled and waved at everyone.

" Let's get started" He said as he started to strum his guitar "_Seconds hours so many days you know what you want but how long can you wait? Everyone moment lasts for when you feel you've lost your way….."_

I sat there impressed by how good the guy sounded and how sincere and honest he seemed.

Halfway through the concert Kris excused himself for a break.

"You enjoying yourself?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

She leaned her head on my shoulder "Very much" She whispered. "It's even better cuz you are here" She admitted softly.

I kissed her hair and smiled when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. "I'm going to go get something and be right back…..you need anything sweety?" I asked as I got up.

"Just a soda…..thanks" She said as she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

I walked towards the guy who was selling roses.

"Hello how may I help you?" The guy with the round face and black hair asked.

"What color Roses do you have?" I asked as my eyes darted around looking for the specific colors.

The guy took a moment to consider then said "Red, purple, coral, orange, yellow and pink" He said as he smiled at me warmly.

I considered for a moment "I'll take one of each" I said finally as I took out my wallet. I handed him the money "Thank you" I said as he handed me the roses "Keep the change" I said as I walked away.

I went back to our seats and found Gabriella still leaning back with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful I would've hated to disturb her.

"Brie" I said as I approached her. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me. "Are those for me?" She asked smiling.

"No they're for myself" I said seriously as I sat down beside her.

"Smooth Bolton very smooth" She said sarcastically.

"For you" I said as I handed her the bouquet. She sniffed it and sighed at its heavenly scent.

" A red rose for love" She said as she smiled at me " Purple means I fell in love with you at first sight" I said as I took her hand and stroked it. She blushed as she fixed her gaze on the next floor.

She blushed even more when she noticed the coral and orange "Desire" She murmured as she gave me a shy smile.

"Yellow is joy and friendship" I said as I stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes as I ran my hand over her cheeks……her eyes…….her eyelids…..I finally got to her lips and pressed my lips to her in a sweet passionate kiss.

I pulled back and she touched her lips with her eyes still closed. They fluttered open and smiled at me.

Her fingers moved to the last floor. She eyed curiously then her expression switched to confused.

"Pink?" She asked her gaze meeting mine.

"Yeah….." I trailed off "I thank you for showing me it's ok to be myself not just the playmaker or some jock……for showing me it's ok to try different thing " I met her gaze again and swallowed thickly "And for loving me" " And I do appreciate you Gabriella…..even if I don't show it sometimes……I really do…..I love you" I said sincerely.

" Thank" She said swallowing as a lone tear trailed down her cheek "I love you too Troy and I have loved having you in my life every minute of every day"

We got lost staring into each other's gaze until the concert started again. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we enjoyed the concert.

I pulled out my phone when we were almost done and texted zeke:

_Dude did you bring it?_

He texted back after a minute:

_It's right outside_

_Good luck man_

_X_

I smiled as I slipped my phone in my pocket. "So did you enjoy that?" I asked as we walked back to her car our hands intertwined.

" Yea" She said simply as she laid her head on my shoulder. "You ok?" I asked noticing how tired she seemed to be getting. "Yup….just-"She yawned "Didn't sleep well last night" She clarified.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as I stood in front of her car. "Aren't we getting in?" She asked confused as I stood in front of her door. I took her hand and led her to a car.

"What do you think of this car?" I asked randomly as we stopped at a BMW M6 convertible. It was midnight blue and I could see Gabriella eye it with scrutiny.

"It's a great car" She concluded "And it's midnight blue" She said as she tore her gaze away from the car. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I brought it for you" I said as I watched her eyes light up. "Oh my god Troy" She said as she smacked my arm.

"Hey" I said rubbing my arm. "What was that for?" I asked surprised. "You shouldn't have spent so much…..honestly" She said as she turned away from me.

"Aww honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" I said as I stood in front of her. She still wouldn't look at me. I cupper her chin in my hands forcing her to look at me . "I just wanted to make you happy and I know how much you wanted a knew car" I said softly.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me incredulously "So every time I say I want something you'll get it?" She asked disbelieving.

"Pretty much" I said shrugging as she pulled out of my grasp. "Troy please don't spend so much money on me again" She said pleadingly.

"Ok" I said as I sighed. "I promise" I said defeat evident in my voice.

"So you wanna take her for a spin?" I asked on a lighter tone. She nodded as she went over to the driver's side. "I'll take your car back to your place and then we'll meet at the park ok?" I said as she got in. She nodded to me through the window and drove off.

I smiled as I went to her car. I got in and started the ignition. I drove the car to her house and took the keys with me.

I walked to the park with the crisp night air blowing my face. I checked my watch and saw that it was nearly 7:00 pm.

I got out my phone and texted Kelsi

_Hey is the stuff at the park ready?_

She texted back instantly:

_Yup just finishing up…..she'll love it :D_

I smiled as I texted back:

_Thanks I owe you one Kels btw did Jason bring the other thing?_

She texted back:

_Your welcome :D you don't owe me anything and yes he did. No worries._

I smiled as I flipped my phone shut. I saw Gabriella's car pull up the street and she parked it carefully.

"What took you so long?" I teased as she got out with a breathless smile on her face.

" I was taking her for a spin" She said nonchalantly as she walked towards me.

She hugged me and kissed me then pulled back and smiled. "Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" She whispered.

"Nop but it doesn't hurt to say it a lot" I said teasingly as she punched my arm.

"Stop or I'll have a serious injury" I said half seriously half jokingly. Man she sure can punch.

We went through the gates of the park and Gabi's eyes darted around looking for someone. "Why isn't anyone here?" She asked puzzled.

"Cuz I rented it just for us tonight" I said as we approached the blanket with our picnic basket.

"You've planned everything possible what else could you possibly have planned?" She asked as she sat down Indian style.

I chortled as I sat down beside her and opened the basket. I handed her one of my famous burger sandwiches. I reached out and got her half of the fries and a soda.

"For you" I said as I handed her all the stuff.

"Why what elegant food" She said sarcastically as she started eating.

"Only the most elegant for you" I teased as I ate my own.

We just sat there in companiable silence for a while. The air was crisp and cool but not cold. The stars were out tonight and they were twinkling brightly.

"Now for the piece de resistance" I announced as I pulled out a box.

"Chocolate?" She asked bemused as to why it would be so important.

"Your favorite chocolate" I clarified as I opened the box. She opened her mouth as I placed one in. She closed her mouth and chewed slowly savoring the taste.

"Compliments of Jason" I added. She smiled as we ate the chocolate together.

A little while later we were laying on the blanket just staring at the stars. I turned my head and started tracing invisible patterns on her finger as she gazed at the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"How blessed I am to have you" She whispered. I kissed her cheek "I'm the fortunate Brie" I whispered.

I took her hand in mine as she turned to face me.

We smiled at each other then turned on our back to watch the stars our hands still intertwined.

"You see that star?" I asked suddenly finding it.

"Yeah why?" She mystified.

"I had it named after you" I said as I turned to face her. Her expression was stunned and slowly it turned to happiness as she turned to face me.

"I don't know how many times I can tell you thank you" She said dazedly.

"You don't need to" I said shrugging.

"Would this do?" She asked as she pressed her lips to mine. She wove her hands through my hair as I ran my hands through her hair.

She pulled away when the need for air became too desperate. She touched her swollen lips and smiled.

"Now that could work" I said breathlessly as I winked at her. She blushed as we sat back in silence.

I checked my watch and stood up dusting my pants.

"Come on" I said as I gave her my outstretched hand. "Where are we going?" She asked standing up she tugged at the hem of her dress.

"There are 4 more presents left" I said as I lead her to her new car.

She stopped suddenly "16 presents Wildcat?" She asked amused. "Well-I-yeah"I finally relented.

"interesting" She said as she stepped into the car while I held the door open for her.

"Check under the seat" I instructed her as she pulled out a book. She looked at the cover then gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Troy" She said turning to me "Where did you find this?" She asked gesturing to the book her grandfather wrote that had a dedication to her in it. She had lost her old copy and since there was only one left I had to do a lot of searching to find it.

"With a lot of money and determination you can find anyone….or in this case anything" I said quoting lost a little bit. **(I'm addicted to lost these days does anyone else watch it? Anyways moving on)**

"It means so much to me" She said turning her eyes back to the book.

"Open the glove compartment" I whispered as she opened it cautiously.

She took a small music box. It had soft simple intricate designs and it played a very beautiful melody.

"Open it" I said softly. She complied and the car was filled with the sweet sound of music.

"It was my grandmother's" I said after a while. "Troy I couldn't possibly-"

" I want you to have it" I said firmly as I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you" She said her words having a double meaning. I started the car not caring if Gabriella knew the destination.

"Troy where are we going?" She asked bewildered as we passed her house in speed.

"You'll see" Was all I offered as I glanced at my watch.

"Can you do me a favor Brie?" I asked suddenly "Sure" She said surprised.

"Here's my phone" I said tossing her the phone. "Please call Ryan and asked him if he knows what is ready"

She dialed the number and asked him then hung up. We arrived a few short minutes later.

"We're at the airport?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yup" I said as we headed towards the door. We found the gang waiting for us as soon as we got there.

The girls took Gabriella away to the bathroom with an extra pair of clothes.

"Did you guys get the luggage?" I asked checking my watch.

"Yup" Zeke answered gesturing to the two bags.

"Tickets?" I asked looking up.

"Here" Chad said as he handed me the tickets.

"What about the bookings?" I inquired.

"Taken care of" Ryan said confidently.

"Thank you guys for helping me" I said as I smiled gratefully at them. We all did our man hug and the girls emerged with Gabriella a few minutes later.

She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a beautiful pale pink top. She still looked befuddled.

Taylor Sharpay and Kelsi approached us smiling. Each person stood next to their partner and hugged us goodbye.

"Have a nice trip" They yelled as I took our luggage and escorted Gabriella to check in line.

"We're travelling?" She asked still dazed

"Yup" I said as I checked the time once again. We still had time thank God.

"Where?" She asked an eyebrow raised.

"Surprise" I said simply.

She groaned as we waited. We checked in and went past security then to the boarding place. We sat around for a while Gabriella's head leaning on my shoulder. Her breathing came out evenly.

She was fast asleep.

I stroked her hair as I heard them call us to board. I woke her up slowly as we boarded the plane she fell asleep again and I smiled as I watched her for a while.

I tore my gaze off of her and plugged in my ipod as I listened. I woke up a while later noticing I had dozed off. I checked the time and thanked God we still had an hour till midnight.

The plane landed 5 minutes later. I shook Gabi awake gently and she followed me drowsily to pick up our luggage.

She leaned on me as I called a cab. I told him our destination and we arrived. I carried Gabriella and our luggage out and put them on the sidewalk.

Gabriella had her hair buried in my chest. Her hair falling over my face. I didn't have the heart to wake her up at all.

"Brie" I said softly "Wake up" I said as I kissed her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open.

I put her down gently "Where are we?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Paris France at a pier" I said as I checked my watch.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh……I've always wanted to come here" She whispered.

"I know" I whispered as I touched her cheek. She closed her eyes a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Look" I whispered as we saw the fireworks light up the sky. "Troy?" She asked after a while of silence.

"Hmm?" I asked turning to face her.

"Can we stay and watch the sunset?" She asked timidly chewing on the inside of her lip.

I nodded as I pulled her to my embrace. We sat on the bench as she leaned her head on my shoulder I leaned down and sang softly in hear ear "_But when your holding me like this…..I'm carelessly lost in your touch…..Baby it's almost too much I'm helplessly hopelessly recklessly falling in love…."_

She looked up at me and touched her lips briefly to mine. She closed her eyes for a while thenshe opened her eyes and gazed in wonder at the sun. Its rays reflected on the water making it look magical. A shade between yellow orange and blue.

The water rippled as the sun majestically rose. I looked at the watch and leaned down in Gabi's ear and whispered

"Happy Sweet Sixteen Brie". She looked at her watch and smiled noticing it was indeed her birthday.

Her smiled widened as she placed her head on my chest.

"Because of you it is" She mumbled tracing patterns on my arm.

**An: **Oh gosh I am so exhausted I have been at this for almost 3 hours. Trying to perfect it and get the emotions right and everything. Hope I didn't screw it up. Anyways my sweet sixteen is coming up so I thought it would be sweet to write a one-shot concerning it. Hope you liked it! And be on the lookout for another one-shot for twilight. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
